


Clementine

by Kebin_Gates



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kebin_Gates/pseuds/Kebin_Gates
Summary: 𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝒃𝒍𝒖𝒔𝒉 𝒊𝒏 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒄𝒉𝒆𝒆𝒌𝒔 𝒔𝒂𝒚𝒔 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒃𝒍𝒆𝒆𝒅 𝒍𝒊𝒌𝒆 𝒎𝒆𝑨𝒏𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒆𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕 𝒐' 𝒆𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕 𝒃𝒆𝒂𝒕 𝒔𝒆𝒏𝒅𝒔 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒉𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒇𝒆𝒆𝒕𝑳𝒆𝒇𝒕 𝒎𝒚 𝒔𝒉𝒐𝒆𝒔 𝒊𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒔𝒕𝒓𝒆𝒆𝒕 𝒔𝒐 𝒚𝒐𝒖'𝒅 𝒄𝒂𝒓𝒓𝒚 𝒎𝒆
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Clementine

𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝒃𝒍𝒖𝒔𝒉 𝒊𝒏 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒄𝒉𝒆𝒆𝒌𝒔 𝒔𝒂𝒚𝒔 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒃𝒍𝒆𝒆𝒅 𝒍𝒊𝒌𝒆 𝒎𝒆

𝑨𝒏𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒆𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕 𝒐' 𝒆𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕 𝒃𝒆𝒂𝒕 𝒔𝒆𝒏𝒅𝒔 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒉𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒇𝒆𝒆𝒕

𝑳𝒆𝒇𝒕 𝒎𝒚 𝒔𝒉𝒐𝒆𝒔 𝒊𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒔𝒕𝒓𝒆𝒆𝒕 𝒔𝒐 𝒚𝒐𝒖'𝒅 𝒄𝒂𝒓𝒓𝒚 𝒎𝒆  
________________________________________________

"Tetsuya, don't wander around," Akashi said as he subconsciously held the phantom's hand leading him towards their group.

"I won't get lost, I'm not a child anymore, Akashi-kun." Kuroko replied looking oddly at their intertwined extremities feeling an unusual heat travelling towards his face.

"Nonsense. With these sea of crowd and your low presence, it would be hard to notice you," the redhead paused for a bit as he chuckled a little before continuing, "Although that might be the case, I'm sure Tetsuya will come up with something."

"Hai," the bluenette's tone was low and rather not composed as travelled towards the sea of people.

They, the generation of miracles, decided to go to the summer festival just to experience and see the event taking place. Seeing that it has been a while since they all hang out together, they nodded their heads and thought of going not until the blond-head model beamed of wearing yukatas and somehow, they decided to go with just that.

The bluenette's phone suddenly rang and loud beaming was heard from the other line.

"Kurokochi!! Hurry up-ssu! There are tons of games on the other side!" A certain blond beamed on the phone before the bluenette dropped the call without mercy.

"Kurokochi! Hidoi-ssu!!" Kise cried with crocodile tears as he joined Aomine, Murasakibara and Midorima on different stalls.

"Akashi-kun, should we also follow them ahead?" Kuroko asked quietly, childishly tugging the hem of redhead's yukata. It gave Akashi a genuine startle after being deeply absorbed in his own thoughts before he was brought back to reality and hopefully his phantom of a companion will not be resistant or stubborn…

𝘁𝗼 𝗵𝗼𝗹𝗱 𝗵𝗮𝗻𝗱𝘀.

Akashi presumed having to drag the bluenette around the stalls by the wrist like a ragdoll was inappropriate and rude, the r edhead emperor tried to swallow the lump in his throat as how the environment is filled with lots of people. The second Kuroko tugged on his sleeve again, Akashi raised his hand, his fingers lacing with the bluenette's smaller fingers.

Akashi's eyes softened slightly: Kuroko's hands were soft, gentle, and almost as warm as his mother's. The redhead emperor's cheeks tinted a light pink flush, slightly embarrassed comparing Kuroko to his mother, especially the emotional attachment that continue to overpower him. He walked forward, gave an experimental tug if the tealnette would follow, and to his honest surprise Kuroko followed without much complaint. The tealnette's mouth trembled, unsure how to respond, uncertain how to act hand-in-hand with someone that made him feel loved. And it was startling sensation; self-consciously Kuroko hoped his hands could tolerate the embarrassment enough not to sweat under the emperor's firm hold.

Otherwise, he would have to let go, he might be reduced to explaining, and the opportunity might never come again. Kuroko felt guilty as he took advantage of holding Akashi's hand when he was asleep, without a doubt he liked the feeling of his former captain holding his hand without him having to do so himself. Realization dawned on him, Kuroko knew he had to say something; it was not in his nature to be so compliant, the moment could ruin his secret harboring an emotional attachment to the redhead if asked.

"Akashi-kun, I'm not a preschool student," Kuroko carefully whispered almost non-existent.

"I know, Tetsuya, but this place is very crowded at this time." Akashi nervously chuckled, "Besides, do you really hate this? If you do, please bear with me. It should be over soon, I suppose."

The bluenette looked at their intertwined hands and he quieted down a bit. The way his hands were enveloped made it seems like it was protected. Kuroko smiled to himself as he did not say anything further but walked towards the crowded space along with the redhead emperor.

'𝙄𝙛 𝙤𝙣𝙡𝙮 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙠𝙣𝙚𝙬 𝙝𝙤𝙬 𝙢𝙪𝙘𝙝 𝙄 𝙙𝙤𝙣'𝙩 𝙝𝙖𝙩𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙖𝙩 𝙖𝙡𝙡'


End file.
